My True Love
by MyzzNamikaze
Summary: MODERN!AOT Eren and Mikasa are in love. They're pratically made for each other. That is, until Mikasa goes missing one day. Eren dreads his life everyday after that. A year later, during Easter Break, he is dared to go ask Annie out. She says yes. One night, Eren meets this handsome french guy name Levi. Will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS FIRST**

 _ **Summary:**_ Modern!AOT. Eren and Mikasa are in love. They're practically made for each other. That is, until Mikasa goes missing one day. Eren dreads his life everyday after that. A year later, during Easter Break, he is dared to go ask Annie out. He made sure to tell the short blonde that this was all a dare and that she didn't have to say yes. Surprisingly, Annie actually has a soft spot for Eren and says yes. Eren didn't particularly like her in that way but, what could he possibly have to lose? So they start dating. He was sure his feelings for her would come later on, and they did. One night, Eren receives this call from an unknown number, making him lose his cool.  
He ends up going to this bar later that night, only to meet a tall (Well, taller than Eren) ridiculously handsome guy (Who is filthy rich). The man reminds him of both Mikasa and Annie. From his black hair and pale skin, to his permanently pissed off face. They don't exactly hit it off at first, but, Eren keeps seeing the man everywhere after their encounter. Will he end up ditching Annie for the mysterious guy?

"Talking"  
 _'Thinking'_

 _ **Pairings:** _ Levi/Eren, Eren/Mikasa (past), Eren/Annie (past), Jean/Marco, Connie/Sasha, Armin/Annie, Ymir/Historia (Some of you may know Historia as Krista), Reiner/Bertholdt, Erwin/Hange

 _ **Ages:**_ Eren Jaeger- 19, Levi Voclain- 24, Mikasa Ackerman- 19, Annie Leonhart-18, Armin Arlert- 18, Jean Kirstein- 19, Marco Bolt- 18, Connie Spriner- 19, Sasha Blouse- 18, Ymir- 19, Historia Reiss- 18, Reiner Braun- 19 Bertolt Hoover- 19, Erwin Smith- 26, Hange Zoe- 24

 _ **Author's Note:** _ I had the sudden urge to write a Modern Attack on Titan. I did make a couple of...changes that I hope you won't mind to much. I made Levi taller than Eren...YAY! I actually rewrote this a couple of times because I had no fucking idea how to start this. But, what better way than from the beginning right? There will be POV's from everyone, including you, the reader! Lucky you. Also, the words that I have in another language will have a number in a ( ) behind it. Just look to the bottom to see what they mean. So without further adieu, I give you the first chapter. 

* * *

**-Eren's POV-  
** I knew her since I was 9. My parent's and her's were the best of friends. Her's died due to a robbery that took place while they were home and she was at school. So we took her in. From then I was completely smitten with her. I gave her my favorite red scarf as a 'Welcome Gift'. When we hit 15, I realized my feelings for the black haired beauty. But I kept them to myself until we were 16. Believe it or not, she confessed to me on Valentine's Day. Our friends were happy for us when we told them the news. All of us were happy, or at least I _thought_ so.

Three days after her 18th birthday, she left. Only leaving behind a note. She wrote it in German, my first language, but I knew English just as well. She had to learn it in order to talk to me in secret some times in front of our friends, although, Armin did sometimes know what we were saying. It said:

 _'Lieber Eren , tut mir so leid . Ich hoffe, dass Sie es in Ihrem Herzen finden k nnen , mir zu vergeben . Ich habe nicht viel zu sagen. Aber ich war ungl cklich. Das ist alles, was es ist . Auf Wiedersehen.'_ (1)

It was simple and short, but strong enough to break my heart. I wondered why she was unhappy. Was it something I did? Did she stop loving me? My mother and father were almost as heart broken as I was. She didn't even leave a letter for them. (And in case you were wondering, my parents did know about our relationship)

It's been a year since that, and I still haven't gotten over it. Every time I got home from college, I half expected to walk through the door and meet her sitting on the couch, laughing with mom and dad, and saying that the past year was all a joke. I never stopped loving her. I would find her one day, and we'd return back to normal.

I didn't push away all of my friends, but I didn't exactly interact with them. I mean sure, we hung out whenever we got breaks in college, but on weekends and holidays, I only spent time with Armin. Armin grieved Mikasa's sudden disappearance also. We'd been there for each other. All of our friends, in fact, were missing Mikasa. But I was certain that I missed her the most.

I attended Trost University with Armin, Jean, Marco, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Sasha, Ymir, Historia, and recently added to our group, was this short blonde girl (who always had a 'pissed off' look on her face) named Annie. She was closer to Reiner and Bert, if anything. But she was still a part of our gang. Although, she did seem more friendly with me as the days went by. I didn't mind her, she was pretty, and looked like she could kick ass. So, she'd be a good and useful friend to keep around.

* * *

It was Easter Break, and I was in a fairly good mood today. I got an A- on my last test before the break started. That, and, I didn't have to go to school with annoying professor's down my back. I was in such a good mood, _I_ decided to go for a jog. I put on a blue pull-over hoodie, some black sweat pants, and some white sneakers. I picked up my phone and some earplugs to listen to some music while on my jog.

I was currently listening to 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies', when my phone decided to receive a text. It was from Armin (I pretty much ignored everyone else's text except for him and Marco, because they both had reasonable things to talk about). This one time, I wish I had ignored his text. He was telling me that him and the rest of the group were going to our favorite Diner, BWW. I loved that place. Me and Mikasa always went there by ourselves when we didn't want to be bothered by anyone. It sent a pang of pain through me. Armin was asking- no begging, me to come along with them. He said I needed a break from reality. I groaned and hung my head low. Armin didn't really ask that much favors from me, and I did kind of owe him for helping me study for that test. So, why the hell not. I texted Armin back.

 _ **To Armin:**_  
 _'yea. what time?'_

 **From Armin:**  
 _'OH MY GOSH YOU ACTUALLY AGREED TO GO, oh and around 6:00. Jean, Marco and I will come to pick you up.'_

 **To Armin:**  
 _'u make it sound like i never get out the house.'_

 **From Armin:**  
 _'Sorry. We just didn't expect you to come.'_

 **To Armin:**  
 _'we?'_

 **From Armin:**  
 _'Yeah. I already told everyone you're coming. They can't believe it either.'_

 **To Armin:**  
 _'whatever. see you guys then.'_

I slipped my phone into my pocket and decided to walk back home and find something decent to put on.

 _"Ich bin zuhause."_ (2) I stated as I walked into my house. My mother was currently in the kitchen, and my dad was actually off today. My mother was a fashion designer who made, if I say so myself, amazing clothes and sold them. She also loved to cook. Since she worked from home, she was in the house more than dad. My father was a reallysuccessful doctor. I guess you could call us rich. We lived in a two story home with four bedrooms and one guest room, three and a half bathrooms, a ballroom, a dining room, a kitchen, game room, and a big back yard. Okay scratch that...we _were_ rich. We didn't really have servants, but there is times when my mother would have some maids and chefs come over and help her cook and clean. My father's business was called Jaeger Medical Company. There were four of them in this state. My mother's business was called Jaeger's Fashion Line. (Such original names, really)

 _"Willkommen zu Hause Eren."_ (3) My dad replied, looking up from his usual spot on his 'lucky chair'. He was currently reading a book called 'The Invisible Statue'. (How the hell would you know if it's a statue if it's invisible?) I smiled at him and walked into the kitchen and hugged my mother. She was cooking mashed potato, baked chicken, white rice, chicken salad and macaroni. (I forgot to mention that my mom had a chef helping her cook). She smiled and shooed me away with a big cooking spoon.

 _"Nun gehen Sie waschen. Es ist fast Zeit f r das Abendessen."_ (4) She giggled with the wagging spoon. I honestly loved a cheerful my mother was. Sometimes, she even filled in from Mikasa. I told her that I was going out with my friends tonight, and I'd leave the left overs from tonight's dinner for breakfast tomorrow. She was elated to hear I was going out with friends. _"Das ist gut zu wissen."_ (5) I gave her a kiss and headed for my bedroom.

I passed what use to be Mikasa's bedroom while heading to mine. I almost knocked on it to ask her how was her day, but then I remembered, there was no Mikasa there anymore. I tried to shrug it off, telling myself that I would find her one of these days. I had to. Mikasa was my life. She was my future. She was my heart. And I can't live without my heart.

I took a nice long shower at 4:30 before putting on a beige long sleeve shirt (You know...the one I always wear) and a black jacket with a hoodie over it. I also put on some grey jeans and black high top sneakers with white laces. I was going to a fast food joint for fucks sake. No need to dress all fancy. By time as I was ready, it was already 5:45. I had 15 more minutes to myself before those idiots came over and dragged me from the safety of my home. Though, I'd never admit it to them, I did like hanging out with them.

 **-Armin's POV-**  
When I told everyone that Eren was coming out with us tonight, they didn't believe me. They started throwing a bunch of questions at me going from,

"Is Eren sick or something?"

"It's the end of the world. I just know it."

"How much did you pay him Armin?"

"How could he pay him Sasha? Eren's already rich!"

"What did you threaten him with Armin?"

"Make sure you use that threat on him again."

"No, Armin's not the type. I think his mother or one of his maid's poisened his tea to make him come with us."

"Reiner, Eren doesn't drink tea."

"I bet he's a robot."

"What the actual fuck Connie? A robot?"

It was funny watching them go nuts over the fact that Eren was coming. The only person who didn't freak out was Annie. I wondered myself what had possessed him to come out with us this time. I knew BWW reminded Eren of Mikasa, so i thought he'd be reluctant to even consider such a proposal. But in the end, he was coming. I decided that he'd ride with Jean, Marco and I. Jean and Eren didn't really get along, but me and Marco would be able to calm the both of them down if necessary.

We pulled up outside of Eren's practically mansion in Jean's blue Prius. He'd always deny that he was rich. But deep down, I know he knew he was. Eren came walking out of the front door with earbuds in his ear. He developed a habit of listening to music whenever he could have after Mikasa left. Eren opened the door and beckoned Armin to scoot over. He stopped his music and started speaking to me. "You know, we could've just taken my black SUV." I could see Jean shrug his shoulders in the driver seat. "Nah. We didn't think about that. Besides, how often do we get to escort Jaeger to hang out with us?" he teased. "Oh shut it horseface." "It's uniquely attractive." Marco decided to just put that out there. "M-Marco!"

* * *

As we walked into BWW, everyone started cheering and applauding the arrival of Eren. I started to laugh at Eren. Other people who were in the Diner started looking at our table. Eren stopped, turned around, and started to walk back out of the building.

 **-Reader's POV-**  
"Hey! Where you going Eren?! It's to late to go back now!" Reiner shouted out for Eren to hear.

"Fuck you guys." he mumbled. Armin pulled Eren back inside while the other's giggled.

"Aww! We love you to Eren." Armin giggled while pushing Eren towards their table.

"I don't."

"He can have my platonic love, but my real love is for Historia."

"I don't care how you love me or not, I still hate you all."

"You know you love us. What would you do without us?" Connie asked scooting over to make space for Armin and Eren.

"Be happy." Eren grumbled, but complied and sat down with Connie on his left and Armin on his right."

"Even without Armin?"

"I'm fine with Armin. It's the rest of you bastards that I hate."

"So...you hate Historia and Marco?" Eren paused.

"...Fine, I hate the _majority_ of you bastards. Especially horseface over there." Eren gestured and fixed Jean with a pointed stare.

"Go to hell Jaeger!"

"Can we just order already?" Everyone silenced. They looked over to where the voice came from. It was irritated, and also impatient.

"Yeah, sure Annie. I'll call the waiter over here." Bert answered.

* * *

"That was DE-LI-CIOUS." Sasha blurted out after patting her stomach.

Ymir and Historia didn't really each much, since Ymir was to busy flirting with her most of the time, and as small as Historia was, looked like she didn't eat at all. Everyone else ate all or the majority of their food. And what some didn't eat, they gave it to Sasha and Reiner. Afterwards, they decided to play some games. Well, Annie just got up and went to the bathroom. Eren stared at her the whole while. He thought no one was watching, but Reiner, Ymir, and Jean had caught him a couple of times. They looked at each other and snickered. Knowing exactly what to do.

"Alright, who is up for some Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?! And you can't back out of this one! You've gotta do it!" Ymir shouted, or more like demanded. Eren held up his hands in defense.

"I don't know if I'm intere-" He was cut off by and sharp hit on his back by Connie.

"No backing out Eren!" Eren glared at him and rubbed his now sore back. "Fine...whatever..." he muttered.

"Alright! We're going my way. I'm picking who." Reiner chuckled.

"I don't think that's how the game go-"

"I chose Eren! Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?"

Eren let out a loud groan. "Double Dare I guess."

This made Reiner chuckle even more. "Why have you been staring at Annie all night?"

Eren stood up in record time. "W-What?! I-I-I"

"Wow, haven't seen him so flustered in a while." Marco pointed out.

"Spit it out Jaeger." Jean nudged.

"I...uh well... she just kind of, interests me. She's so, antisocial, yet she hangs out with you guys. And then sometimes she really quiet and you can't tell she's there, and then when she speaks, she demands attention. She's very honest. She also listens very well, and she, sometimes seems to care about us and entertain you all in your foolishness."

When no one responded immediately, like they usually would, Eren looked up only to flinch back from his friends who now looked at him like he'd just appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

"What?!"

They began muttering among themselves, but loud enough for Eren to hear.

"Did you see the way he talked about Annie?"

"He had such a dreamy look on his face."

"I don't think I've seen Eren like this since 'you know who' was here."

"Me neither."

"It's like finding a unicorn."

"He's in love with Annie!"

"I am not!" Eren yelled, thoroughly pissed off. That was so like his friends. They always teased him. He questioned himself why they were his friends in the first place. "Whatever. What's my next dare?"

Jean leaned over the table and whispered something to Reiner that made him develop a shit eating grin on his face. "Oh that's perfect." he whispered loudly.

"Well? What is it?"

"I dare you, to ask Annie out when she comes out of the bathroom."

 _"Ich hasse dich."_ (6) Eren said with venom practically dripping off of his voice. He'd said that phrase more than enough times for his friends to finally understand and know what it meant. Armin giggled and covered his mouth with his hand.

"You guys shouldn't make him do that." Historia whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yeah, Eren might just find Annie fascinating." Bert added onto Historia's point.

"Historia, you're too much of a sweetheart! But Eren has to do it!" Ymir cackled and then threw her head back, only to catch sight of Annie exiting the bathroom. "Oh shit. Eren, here she comes. Better go now."

Eren grumbled something incoherent under his breath, shoved pass Armin, and practically kicked Jean in his shin, and then made way over to Annie.

"Go get 'em Jaegerbomb!" Connie shouted.

Eren walked up to Annie and pulled her ways on the side. "Annie, can we talk?"

Annie looked up at the boy she hated to admit that she had a crush on. "Yeah."

"You don't have to say yes. Seriously just say no so I can get this stupid dare over with."

Annie raised her eyebrow at that. They'd been making dares with Eren to go ask Annie something. She had a feeling that Reiner would be somewhat involved. Annie vowed to beat him up after they left for the evening. "Just get on with it."

"W-Would...would...ah shit...Annie, would you go out with me?" Eren stuttered, and then braced himself for the impact of one of Annie's punches. Annie just stood there, her mind going a thousand miles per minute. She probably didn't hear him right. "What?" She asked just a little to harshly.

Eren was forced to repeat himself. "Would you go out with me?"

Annie shrugged her shoulders and started to play with the ring on her finger. "Sure. I mean, I like you. Unless of course, you mind."

Eren was almost ready to walk away, but then, his brain just registered that Annie had said yes. He stopped and looked at her with nervousness in his eyes. "Y-You just said yes, right? A-And you l-like me?"

Annie nodded her head once. Eren placed his hand on his chin. He didn't particularly hold and romantic feelings for Annie, but she seemed to like him that way. Plus, she was pretty. He felt like he did need someone to help him get over Mikasa with. A small voice in the back of his head told him not to do it, but he went with it anyway.

"Uh... okay. I guess. Yeah, I like you to. But not romantically yet. BUT! That's not to say I'm not willing to give us a try." Annie just looked at Eren and shook her head. What did she even like about this guy so much? She decided to just roll with it. At least Eren was deciding to give them a shot. She shrugged her shoulders and then headed for the table. "I guess we're together then."

Eren blinked at the girl. He couldn't find it in his mind to process what just happened. _'What the heck?'_ Eren's mind put auto pilot on and started walking to the table, only to find everyone smiling at him.

"So Annie, did you shoot Eren down?"

Eren glared at Jean and decided to let his big mouth go off. "As a matter of fact, she said yes horseface. Now fuck off."

All of Eren's friends started "Ooooing" and "Aaaahing" and then some "Awwws" came into place. Ymir placed an evil smirk across her face.

"You do know that we're so gonna tease you guys right?"

"I don't even care. Someone take me home."

Armin looked at both Annie and Eren. He felt happy for them both, but couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But he decided to push that thought to the back of his head.

* * *

-Eren's POV-

I arrived home that night a little after nine. The reason I took so long to come home was because my friends insisted on taking pictures with me to remember this rare moment that I came out to hang with them. I now remembered why I avoided those shit heads. They even forced me and Annie to stand side by side to take our own picture. Annie smiled a little, which was really rare for all of us, and it kind of scared the living hell out of all of us. I decided to smile because she smiled, and then out of nowhere, Reiner and Bert quickly ran towards us, placed my hand around her waist, and then ran back out of the camera's range. I was almost ready to yell at them, if I didn't notice that Annie smiled a bit more. Maybe she really did genuinely like me more than I thought. So I got comfortable in the picture, and flashed one of my big smiles with all of my teeth showing. I smiled so wide that I had to close my eyes. That also scared the hell out of everyone. They hadn't seen a smile like that in over a year. Jean sent us two the photo. He also stole my phone while Connie, Sasha, and Bert held me down to change my background to it. They just begged Annie to do it, since everyone knew not to mess with her. She just complied with them and did it.

This time, Reiner dropped me home with Bert and Annie. They shoved me in the back seat with Annie to talk with her a little. We exchanged numbers. Annie found out where I lived, and told me that she always knew that I had to have been rich. Did I really act rich? I don't think I did. Reiner and Bert stayed in the car while I formally introduced my mother and father to my new 'girlfriend' It feels kind of weird to say that. My mother complimented her on her hair, beauty and height. I don't know why my mother feels the need to always compliment everyone one on their appearance. My father was happy that I had found someone to help me forget about Mikasa. Though, I doubt I'll ever be able to forget someone like her. I hugged Annie, (in a very comfortable way mind you) good night. She may, or may not have kissed me on my cheek. I still don't know about that part.

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I let my mind wander all over the place. I usually did that when I couldn't sleep at night. I thought about if Mikasa still has the red scarf I gave her. I wondered if she goes to college, and if she did,  
which one. I wondered if we'd ever meet again. And then I switch courses and started thinking about Annie. I wondered how she looked with her hair out of that bun. She had that same hairstyle from since we met her. It was probably the only thing she could do to her hair. I wondered why she always looked so mad at the world. And that if her parents looked like that also. Damn, I wondered how I would act when I eventually meet them. Actually, I've never even heard her mention her parents. Were they even in her life? Before I knew it, I fell asleep thinking about Annie.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Translations:**_  
(1) Dear Eren , I'm so sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I have not much to say. But I was unhappy. That's all there is. Goodbye.  
(2)I'm home.  
(3)Welcome Home Eren.  
(4)Now go wash up. It's almost time for dinner.  
(5)That's good to know.  
(6) I hate you.

 _ **Notes:**_ Please let me know how it was! If you have anything to say about this story/chapter/plot, PLEASE say so. Even if it's just like a cool... or whatever. XD I hope you enjoyed it and are possible looking forward to more! Because believe me, this is going to have a lot of chapters. I suggest you listen to 'Nightcore - I Write Sins Not Tragedies [HD] [Request]' While reading this. I love Nightcore music. So each chapter, I'll suggest you one to listen to while reading it. I'll update/post a new chapter every Friday. Now you have something to look forward to every Friday! .-. BTW...don't mind that this one was posted up on a Tuesday. I have to do something special for the first right?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you all who viewed this fanfic. I do hope that you really enjoyed the first chapter. But now, I think it's time to introduce Levi to the story, don't you? I mean, we can't have a Riren story without Levi. xD ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS A 5 MONTH TIME SKIP! Plus, as a bonus, a little ErenxAnnie fluff. If you like that kind of stuff. **  
**

* * *

 **-Eren's POV-**  
It's been about 5 months since me and Annie got together. All thanks to that stupid dare. We've been on about 13 dates, give or take. Annie and I have kissed at least 4 times. Yup only 4 times. One of them were on the lips, and it lasted for 2 seconds. Can that really count as a kiss? Other ones were when sometimes girls saw me and started to flirt with me, and Annie would swoop in, only to kiss me on my forehead, or cheek, and just recently, my nose. And truthfully, only in the last month, have I started to really feel a little bit of romantic feelings towards her. But, she seems to be happy with me. I constantly ask her if she's happy. I just want to make sure the same thing does not happen again.

After the Easter Break when we all went back to school, everyone was bewildered that she and I had gotten together. Yup. My nickname 'suicidal bastard' started to stick with more and more people. We quickly became the school's topic for about a week. I don't know how the hell everyone found out, but I think it has something to do with Connie, Sasha, Jean and Reiner. Whenever me and Annie would walk past a group of students, they'd quickly whisper to eachother, "Who'd want to be with that she-devil?" - "Honestly, they're perfect for eachother." - "Yeah, 'suicidal bastard' and 'she-devil'. Perfect combination." - "Eren must have some guts to ask Annie out though." - "He's totally gained my respect for that move." - "I wonder who asked who out." - "Had to have been Eren." - "Plot twist, Annie did it." And then everyone laughed. "Yeah, no way." Oh if they only knew.

I was taking Annie out for a drive today. What happened on that drive, I did not expect.

 **-Annie's POV-**  
Eren was taking me out for a drive today. It was something we did on the usual. And every minute of it, I enjoyed. Eren was the only person to really break down my walls. I tolerated everyone else in that group. I only ended up in it because Reiner's my cousin removed twice. I have tolerance for everyone in that God forsaken group.

Reiner- 10%  
Bertholt- 35%  
Jean- 9%  
Connie- 9%  
Sasha- 65%  
Historia- 98%  
Ymir- 11%  
Marco- 97%  
Armin- 99%  
Eren- 100%

Honestly. The only reasons Marco and Historia aren't at 100% is because they're with those two idiots, Jean and Ymir. And, I don't know why Armin doesn't have 100%, oh wait. Yeah I do. His haircut.

Back to the topic. I wonder where we were driving this time. He'd come up with the most random things to talk about while on the drive. Last time, we talked about his toes. Like, what the hell Eren? It was kind of funny, but all I could manage with just a small smile. I don't do to well on expressing myself. But, one thing I notice he really avoids discussing about is parents. I think he doesn't want to offend me. One day, I'll tell him about my family history. I technically don't have any parents to introduce Eren to. My mother, well, I haven't seen her since I was 7. I doubt she'd be coming back anytime soon to meet my boyfriend.

I had about 2 minutes until Eren arrived. I took that time to make sure my hair was in place. The standed bangs out in the front, and the bun in the back. I just liked that hairstyle. I was wearing a white hoodie pull-over jacket and some gray pants. My tennis were black. I guess my everyday outfit. I'd only dress up in something extraordinary when Eren and I were going on a real date, which he was clearly to scared to ask often. I was surprised when he actually kissed me on our last date. But, it only lasted for 2 seconds. I guess I can only wait until he's actually use to my behavior.

'DING-DONG'. I heard the doorbell ring and I stood up to answer it. When I opened it. I saw Eren standing at my front door wearing a plain beige T-shirt, a black hoodie jacket, some black jeans, a red wrist band, red sneakers, and a necklace with a key on it around his neck. He said the key unlocked a certain door in their house where he and Mikasa would always go to escape from reality.

He held up one of his hands and gave me a small wave. "Hey."

I waited until I closed my front door, locked it and turned back to him to say hi.

"Come on, we're going on an especially long drive tonight." I kind of figured so when he also told me to bring an extra pair of clothing. He held out his hand for me to take it. I guess that was a step further. I took it and let him walk me to his SUV on the passenger's side. He opened the door for me and I got in. He jogged around the front and got in on the driver's side.

Her smiled at me, and I couldn't help but to give him a little smile in return. He was such a big doofus when he got ready. You couldn't help but love him. That Mikasa girl was stupid fo leaving him. He turned on the radio and started singing along to the song, 'Call Me Maybe?'. I honestly wanted to laugh then and there, but I couldn't, something in my body just prevented me from laughing. I think he understood that when I gave him the biggest smile I could. It seemed to have satisfied him.

* * *

After Eren pulled over to Burger King for us to get something to eat, we started to drive towards the beach. The ocean was one of Eren's favorite things. I don't know how well you'd be able to see the ocean on the beach at almost 7 o'clock, but hey, go for it.

We arrived at the closest beach from Burger King. It wasn't packed with to much people. Eren stopped the vehicle, and then ran straight into the ocean. Why did I expect something else? Guess that explained the extra pair of clothes he told me to bring. I assumed he also brought some. I opened my door and strided straight over to the big idiot who decided to just run straight into the ocean.

"Eren, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I didn't exactly get an answer. What I did get though, was a bunch of water splashed at me. I did not plan to get wet in my clothes this evening. I even shocked myself, and definitely Eren, when I pushed Eren straight into the water.

"Hah! Oh my gosh Annie. I didn't expect that."

"Neither did I-" My sentence was cut off when I was suddenly also pulled into the water. I was completely soaked along with Eren. He was practically dying from laughter on the side of me.

"I bet. You didn't. Expect that. Either!" Eren managed to say between breaks of him giggling. _'Oh real mature Eren.'_ I sat there with a sad smile on my face. I don't know why I was sad. Probably because I couldn't give him what he needed. I wasn't that well at expressing my emotions,but then, something came to me. I'm sure even I can initiate that. I placed one of my finger's on Eren's mouth to stop him from laughing. He looked worried at me, as if he had crossed a line.

"Help me up." Eren got up, and then took my hand to pull me up. As soon as he succeeded in that, he turned to apologize for absolutely nothing. I needed this. I know I had a huge stick up my ass.

"Annie, I'm so-" I cut Eren off by putting both of my hands on his cheeks. I then tiptoed in the water, closed my eyes, and waited for him to do the rest. Why the hell was he so tall in the first fucking place? Or why was I so short? I could almost feel the hesitation and bewilderment coming from Eren. I even tilted my head to the side to give him more leverage. Finally, I could feel his hands wrapping around my slender waist very slowly and filled with uncertainty. Then, he brought his head down and sealed my impatiently waiting lips with a kiss. Nothing to passionate. But this was really our first kiss. It lasted more for three seconds. Three seconds came and went. Then I started to move my lips a little to encourage him more. I knew Eren almost as well as the back of my hand. I could picture his eyes shooting open at my little gesture. He started moving his lips also. It was nice to finally share a real kiss, with my real boyfriend.

I then moved my hands from his cheeks to around his neck. This was a pretty good first kiss. There was no way I was breaking away from this kiss first. I'd just wait until Eren was ready to decide the kiss was over. Eren looked like he had no plan on ending it either, that was, until his damn phone started ringing from inside of the SUV. Like, why the hell is his ringtone so loud? Then again, we didn't screw up the windows thanks to some hyperactive suicidal bastard. He pulled back from me almost immediately as if he forgot about the world itself. He looked nervously over to the side, and I nodded my head to give him permission to go answer it. He ran off to his vehicle and answered the cellular device. That kiss lasted for close to 30 seconds.

 **-Eren's POV-**  
I honestly didn't know what to think of that kiss. What even possessed her to do that anyway. It wasn't a bad kiss. But, it just didn't spark like I wanted it to. I hadn't kissed Mikasa much either. A little peck here and there. Nothing to extreme like what just happened. I mean, I wouldn't call that kiss extreme. But it was the first kiss I had like that. I was a little happy that the phone rang when it did because when that kiss finished, it would've been a little awkward.  
I didn't want this kiss to, well persay, end. I just wanted one of us to end it.

I opened my car door, got in my car, and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Eren?"

I knew that voice. I knew that voice damn well. Was someone playing tricks on me? We're they watching me and trying to see what my expression would be when my ex-girlfriend called me for the first time in over a year? Are you watching person? Are you enjoying my expression. I hope it's not a shitty one either.

The voice spoke again due to my lack of response. "Eren? Are you still there?"

"What. The. Fuck?" I whispered softly, not really directed at her. But it was the only thing on my mind right now. What was I suppose to say?

"Oh good. You're still there. I thought you had hung up on me and thought this was just some joke. I missed you so much. Listen, Ere-"

"No!" I could see Annie spin around and look at me with concern in her eyes at my sudden loud outburst. But truth be told, I didn't care who heard me right now. Let them hear. "Don't you dare talk to me normally! Where the fuck are you?! Why the hell did you disappear?! Do you know what the fuck I went through?!" Annie was now running towards the car. She opened the passenger door and got in. Our clothes were still wet, albeit, I think none of us really cared right now.

"Eren? What's wrong?" Annie asked me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I could hear the concernment in her voice, see it in her eyes, but just not on her face. How did she do that? I clutched my phone tighter as Mikasa started speaking again.

"Eren...please listen to me. I can't talk about that over the phone. Be happy that I got the chance to call you in the first pl-"

"Why not?! I deserve some explanation! Mom deserves an explanation! Dad deserves one! Armin, Jean, Reiner, Sasha, Bert, we all deserve one!"

"Eren it's not that simple. I don't know who could be listening to our conversation."

"Why the fuck would someone be listening to our conversation?! What the hell are you involved in Mikasa!"

"Stopp fur eine Sekunde Eren sprechen!" (1) I stopped talking. Annie had taken hold of my right hand now at the sound of Mikasa's name. Mikasa was speaking German to me now. I shut up real quick. I was happy to hear her voice. If I got her to talk long enough, maybe the police or Armin could track the number. I had to find her. This was probably the last chance I had.

"Ich hore." (2) Annie didn't hear me speak German that much. She said I had a beautiful accent. I only spoke it to my mother or father sometimes when I didn't want Annie to understand a few things. She held my hand tighter and let out a sigh.

"Ich komme for Sie Eren . Sie , Mama und Papa, und wir gehen weg zu laufen. Weit weg von zu h ren. Ich komme f r euch zur ck . Ich w nschte, ich es erkl ren k nnte. Aber ich wei nicht, ob sie Deutsch sprechen kann. Also, bleiben Sie bitte sicher for mich. ."(3)

My brain stopped working. Was someone after Mikasa? What was happening. She was coming back, but when? Wait...to take me, mom and dad and run away? I can't leave this place. Everything and everyone I know is here. College is here, home is here, my friends are here. Annie is here.

"Sie k nnen das nicht! Ich werde weglaufen nicht wie Sie haben. Du warst mein wie Mikasa ! Ich liebte dich! Ich h tte alles for dich getan. Ich bin damit fertig! Ich habe ein neues Leben ihr Mikasa . Ich habe prallte schlie lich auf meine F e wieder aus , wenn du bist gegangen. Ich habe sogar eine neue Freundin jetzt. Du wirst immer ein Teil meiner Familie sein, wenn Sie bereit sind, zur ck zu kommen." (4) I heard Mikasa go silent. I wonder if it hurt. If it hurt just as bad as it did when she left. I still want her back into my life. But after 5 months of thinking and rebuilding my life. I realized that Mikasa would come back one day, but just as my adopted sister.

"Ich werde Sie sehen, wenn ich Eren zur ck. Bitte nur Ihre Koffer packen. Ich wei nicht, wenn ich in der Lage sein zu kommen. Aber ich wei , ich komme. Auf Wiedersehen Eren. Ich liebe dich.."(5)

"Wait, Mikasa!"

And then the line went dead. _'What. The. Fucking. Fuck.'_ Did that just really happen? I clenched my phone and gritted my teeth together. Without thinking, I threw my phone in my seat, walked over to the sea, and let all of my feelings out.

I started screaming and putting random words together. Whether it made sense or not, I didn't know. I kicked the sand over and over again. Angry tears started to come out of my eyes.

"How dare you just decide that?! You don't have the right! You hear me?! You don't have the right!" Annie got out of the car and walked over to where I was, but stayed a distance back. Only calling out to me.

"Eren."

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me a proper explanation!"

"Eren."

"Run away? Run away with you?!"

"Eren!"

I stopped pacing back and forth and looked over to the blonde haired girl in the front of me. She turned around and spoke so low that I had to strain myself to hear her.

"Stay out here. I'm going to put on my other clothes in the vehicle. I think it's time you carry me home."

"Alright."

* * *

I dropped Annie home around 7:36 p.m. I'm also pretty sure I pissed off Annie at one point. But I didn't go straight home. Instead, I went to a bar. It was a popular bar, that actually didn't really check your age. All they needed to see was proof that I was in college.

I sat at the bar and ordered one full bottle of Jaegermeister. Hah. I found that so funny. The bartender knew me pretty well. I had been in here a couple of times after Mikasa left. He even knew the whole story behind why I always ordered Jaegermeister. He'd always serve it to me with,"A bottle of Jaegermeister for Eren Jaeger."

That always got a laugh out of me. But this time, only a smile. Perfect time for the bartender to go on break to ask me a couple of questions. His name was Thomas. I learned that much.

"Why so down Jaeger? That always gets a laugh or two outta you."

"Not feeling myself today. Mikasa called. Shit got real. I decided to get drunk."

"Woah, Mikasa, girlfriend for ran away, Mikasa?" Yes. I did in fact one point in life while I was drunk tell Thomas my life story. And apparently, the bastard remembered. I must've made quite the impression on Thomas.

"Yeah. That's the one."

"So what did she want to talk about? Did she tell you why she ran away?"

I took a couple shots from my bottle instead of poring it in the cup. "She said something about not being able to say it over the phone. Though, I did find out she's coming back to kidnap me, my mom and dad."

"Ah, at least she cares about you guys."

"Of course she does. We practically raised her." I took done two more shots and rest my head on the bar table. Thomas patted me on my back and laugh.

"Well, now's your perfect chance to get back with her." I lifted my head up a little and shook it.

"Nah. I only see Mikasa as my adopted sister right now. I actually have another girlfriend named Annie." I took out my phone and scrolled through my gallery to find a picture of Annie. The first one I clicked on was on our second date. She was pissed off when she found out I was taking a picture of her without permission.

"She looks like she could kill you with one look."

I laughed at that and found a next one that she didn't know I took. She was smiling slightly in it. I caught it from the side and never showed it to anyone. But I guess Thomas was an exception.

"She looks much better when she smiles. Even if that's barely a smile."

"Hey, watch what you say about her. She might be able to hear you."

"Might be able to smell me to."

I punched Thomas in his shoulder. I thought Annie's nose was quite unique and cute actually. It was part of what made her, her. "I happen to like her nose, bastard."

Thomas chuckled. "Well, she still is quite beautiful."

I choose one more picture. It was the one just outside of BWW when we had just gotten together. I liked that picture a lot. And, believe it or not, it was still my wallpaper for my phone.

"She's kind of short to. Looks like she's barely hitting the 5' mark. But, at least you to look happy together."

I smiled and that and stuck my phone back in my pocket. But, I accidentally hit the person on the side of me with my elbow as I did it. I didn't even notice them there to begin with. How could I when they're wearing all black?

He turned around to face me, and my heart jumped. Fuck. This guy was hot as hell. He had the most perfect face structure I had ever scene. His hair was black exactly like Mikasa's and he also had this pissed off expression that reminded me so much of Annie. His pale skin looked so soft an- WOAH. What the heck are you doing Eren? Apologize to the person NOW.

"I'm really sorry sir." He looked at me up and down and scoffed.

"Don't do it again, brat." Shit...not only was he hot as fuck, but so was his fucking voice. Wait a second...I'm not gay...I have a girlfriend...why in the world am I freaking over this dude I just...well barely met at the bar. But I couldn't help but goggle at him. I could tell from sitting down that he was taller than me, but not by much. He probably already had like a fiance or girlfriend...or something. I don't care, but that look he's giving me is worse than Annie's.

"It won't happen again. I'm Eren actually. And, I really don't think you're that much older than me. I'm in college." I tried to strike up a conversation with the guy. He looked back at me and scoffed again. What was it with this guy and scoffing?

"Woopdie-fucking-doo. You're in college. I totally care about that. And you're still a brat. Now if you were expecting my name in return, you're not going to get it." Well fuck. I feel like Jean when he's trying to talk to Annie. Unconsciously, I started laughing. I took another drink from my bottle, a long one, until it was halfway empty.

"What the fuck is so funny?" _'Why the fuck is your mouth so dirty?'_ I swear I can already tell you his favorite word. I shrugged my shoulders and turned a little away from him, only to find that Thomas had run off while I was distracted...nice one Tom.

"Nothing. It's just, this situation reminds me of something." I gave a small smile and then let it disappear. I eventually just let the music playing at the bar surround me.

 _Bed, stay in bed._

 _The feeling of your skin locked in my head._

 _Smoke, smoke we broke._

 _I don't care I'm down for what you want._

 _Day drunk into the night._

 _Wanna keep you here._

 _Cause you dry my tears._

"Wow. It's been nice talking to you brat." The mysterious raven stood up and started to walk off. His walk demanded him to receive respect. And I just knew that from somewhere. It was crazy how he reminded me of both of them.

I called out to him. "Hey."

 _Now if we talking body._

 _You got a perfect one so put it on me._

 _Swear it won't take you long._

 _If you love me right._

 _We fuck for life._

 _On and on and on._

"What now brat? I actually how somewhere to be." I held my phone up and took a picture of him. (The stupid things I do while being intoxicated) Then I started to speak to him again. I obviously pissed the guy off a lot more.

"You also remind me of two people. And it's kind of nice." What the hell Eren? Why am I trying so hard to strike a conversation with this weird (hot) guy I just met?

He spoke with sarcasm dripping off of him. "Oh I'm so honored." He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. "Well kid, who do I remind you of?"

I wonder if he was well aware to how close to seducing me he was. Cause it was damn well close. I hadn't found Mikasa nor Annie this attractive in all the time I've spent with them, than this guy in one night. My brain decided to play with this guy. I shook my head, took one final drink from my bottle (that was now empty) and then shook my finger at him.

"Nuh uh. I'm not tellin' yoooou unless you tell me yoooou." My conscience was in the back of my head, hoping that this guy understood me well enough. Cause even I didn't understand what the fuck was coming out of my mouth.

He sighed and placed his hand on his temple. "So you won't tell me, unless I tell you my name. Real mature brat."

"It's Ereeeen-." And then I passed out. I was never one to handle my drinking. And just one bottle was enough to knock me out.

* * *

 **-Levi's POV-**

The kid passed out. He was talking to me, and he just fucking passed out. He must've been one of those who couldn't handle drinking. He looked like it. But, I was actually almost captivated by him. Well, his eyes. Those eyes, even though they were drowned in drunkenness, still shined bright. But they also held a lot of pain. I was wondering how I didn't notice him before he knocked me with his elbow. If memory serves me right, he was having a conversation with the bartender. They seemed to know each other well. I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was in my own little world. I heard a little here and there. Something about kidnapping, and practically raising someone. But I tuned them out again. I'm kind of glad that he was clumsy enough to bump me. But back to the real problem. He passed out, and I had to carry him. Why? Because something about this boy intrigued me.

Somewhere along the line, I heard him mumble something to me about his car being that black SUV. I headed over to his vehicle and looked at his dashboard. It read "Eren Jaeger". So he was the son of Grisha and Carla Jaeger. They were real successful people. I wonder what his parents would think about me carrying their drunk son back to my place since he couldn't tell me where he lived. I'd probably drive him back to get his car in the morning when he woke.  
What the hell did I get involved in?

Eren's phone ran a couple of times while I was driving. He was officially passed out in the passenger's seat. Finally I got tired of hearing the damn thing. I reached over and checked his phone. I turned the volume straight down.  
I put it back in his pocket and drove the rest of the way home to my house. I wonder how he's going to explain this to everyone. I could hardly wait. (My sarcasm is not noticeable)

* * *

 **-Eren's POV-**

I woke up on the in a bed, but, not my bed. First of all, this bed was a little to big. Second of all, this wasn't my room. I sat up a little to fast for my liking and received a killer headache as a result. All of last night's moments were coming back to me all at once.

 _'Oh no.'_

I was fucked. Where the hell was I? I took the time to scan my surroundings. The floors were beige, the walls were white, the sheets were so clean they almost sparkled. How that was even possible was far beyond me. Who's fucking house was this? I searched my pocket to see if my keys and phone were still there. Thankfully, they were. But, my phone was on silent. _'I don't remember putting that on silent...'_ Who the hell did?!

I checked my phone and found out that I had, 7 missed calls from Annie, 80 from Armin, 32 from my dad, and 129 from my mom. Fuck. I was beyond fucked. My parents were going to kill me. And so was Armin. Annie probably told Armin what happened. Armin probably told my parents. And they also must've not been to please that I hadn't shown up at all last night... Oops.

I jumped out of the bed and ran straight out of that door in order to make an escape before my parents decided to call the police and file a missing person report. I was in a hurry to get home...

I was in...I was fucking lost.

Why the hell is this place so big? Why are there so much rooms? I kept running until I reached something that looked something like the living room. I looked to my left and saw a kitchen. So that means I wasn't to far from the front door. I ran straight ahead and reached that big grey door that lead to freedom. But then something scared the ever living out of my soul.

"Hey." I yelped and threw my keys in the direction of the voice.

 _'Oh.'_

"What the fuck you brat? What if that had hit me?"

It all made sense now. At least...almost. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you passed out. I wasn't about to leave a kid drunk at the bar. Especially not the Jaeger's son." I then immediately remembered why I was in such a hurry. My parents. I ran over to where I threw the keys, picked them up, and then ran back to the door in order to open it.

"Relax kid. I called your mother."

I looked at the mysterious raven in disbelief. "How?"

"Her number is in the phone book, Einstein."

 _'Oh. Again_.'

"Thanks...? Anyway. We're complete strangers. Why would you bring me to your house? I could rob you at any minute."

"Are you going to rob me?"

"No."

"Then I see no problem."

I checked my phone and noticed the time. It was 12:11. I think it was about time to call Armin or Annie and let them know I was okay. I dialed in Annie's number first since I knew she would be more calm than Armin.

"Hey, um... i still don't know your name... but, I'm going to make a call."

"Go ahead kid."

It rang, and rang, and rang, and rang, and then she finally picked up.

"Eren. What the fuck?"

"Heeeey Annie."

"Don't you hey Annie me. Where were you last night?"

"Not at the bar if that's what you were thinking."

"You shithead. You got drunk didn't you? Don't tell me someone stole your car."

"Actually... hold on."

I turned to the raven who had an amused look on his face.

"Is my car still there?"

"Should be."

"Yeah Annie. It should be there."

"Who are you with?"

"I'm at someone's place. I don't even know the guy's name."

"Oh. Real nice Eren. Where the hell are you? I'm coming for you."

"I'll ask him."

I turned to him again. And the sunlight hit him just perfectly when I decided to look at him. He was a fucking angel. I just want to stick him in my pocket and carry hi- STOP IT EREN.

"Hey um, can I uh... tell her where you live so she can come get me?"

"Yeah. Give me the phone. I'll tell her."

I handed him my phone. He told Annie the directions while I stood there eyeing him. He was wearing a tank-top that looked to be a little to tight, along with some sweatpants. I don't think I have an interest in guys, but, even a straight guy has to admit he is fucking sexy. I was brought out of my staring by a voice.

"Here you go kid. She should be on her way now."

"Wait, you hung up? Did she say anything else?"

"Something about 'thank you for taking care of that idiot.' At least she knows your an idiot."

"Your talking about Annie like you know her."

"Just go over there and wait for your ride."

I did as I was told. I sat in a chair by the door, in some (hot) stranger's house, who, by the way, wouldn't tell me his name. I sucked my teeth out loud and groaned. At least give me a name dude.

"You really want to know my name that bad?"

Shit. I realized I had said that last part out loud. No going back now.

"Yes I do. I deserve that much."

"It's Levi."

"Levi, huh? Got a last name? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you even know my middle name right now."

"I have a last name. But you need to earn that."

"I might not ever see you again."

"Then I guess you'll never know my last name."

I mumbled under my breath, "Stubborn bastard."

And of course he heard me. "Brat."

I was about to make a comeback, when I realized I hadn't even called Armin. "Shit..."

"What?"

"I just forgot to call my bestfriend."

"Well go ahead. I'll be in my room."

I dialed Armin's number and waited for him to pick up. He must've been waiting by the phone. He picked up halfway through the first ring.

"EREN?!"

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

"Annie and I are on our way right now."

"I take it she already told you."

"Yeah she did."

"That's fantastic. I want you to know I'm alright."

"I was so worried last night."

"I'm real sorry about that. But I'm also sure Annie told you about the call I got last night?"

"Yes."

"Then that explains it."

"Look, we'll talk when we get there."

"Alright."

I hung up the phone and thought about the next figure in the house. He was waaay to trusting with a stranger in his house that he barely knew for a day. I do believe that I did see some camera's in here though. Wait... does that means he's watching me? And did he watch me while I slept? Oh gosh that's creepy. He obviously has a lot more money than my parents. I mean, this is almost twice the size of our house! I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Would she just love him for his money? I mean, she had to find him attractive also. That's kind of hard when I think about it. He might have someone who doesn't really love him for him. I feel almost bad for him. Damn. I want to ask him so much questions right now. Ughh... hurry up Annie.

* * *

'KNOCK KNOCK' followed by a couple 'DING DONGS' made me realize that my ride had reached. I walked towards the door and opened it. Only to be tackled my Armin. Annie stepped in and just shook her head.

"EREN!"

"A-Armin. C-Can't b-b-reath-he."

"Oh sorry." Armin apologized while standing up. "Oh. Hi." I got up and turned to see Levi standing there, leaning on a wall, watching us.

"Oh. Hey Levi. This is my bestfriend Armin. Armin, this is Levi." 

**-Levi's POV-**  
"Nice to meet you." I shook the blonde boy/girl's (?) hand. They practically burst through my door and almost killed Eren. It was kind of comical.

Eren got up and brushed himself off. He walked towards the other blonde. I vaguely remember seeing her on his phone background. The both of them were smiling. It was a fairly nice picture. She had an unamused look on her face. I wonder if she was one of the persons I reminded Eren of. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hey Ann-" Eren started to speak, but the girl obviously shocked him when she hugged him out of the blue. She looked like the type that didn't hug. Eren smiled, almost proud of her. He hugged her back and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
It was actually kind of sweet.

"Eren, I swear if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will kill you the moment I find out you're alright."

"Yes Annie. It won't happen again."

She stopped hugging him and pulled him down a little. I guess it was safe to assume she was his girlfriend. She gave him a little kiss on his lips and headed towards the door. The other blonde looked at them both uncomfortably. They had to have been jealous of someone. I was thinking that this person was more a boy than girl. They really had to cut their hair.

"C'mon Armin. It's time to go."

The Armin person walked towards Eren and smiled at him. "Don't forget we have to get your car idiot."

Eren gasped in mock hurt. "Armin, I'm shocked that you have such little faith in me."

"I said no such thing. I'll be in the car."

Eren turned towards me and giggled. "Thanks, Levi." I shook my head at him. I was sure I'd see him again someday. I took the time to carefully inspect him. He was attractive. Though I'll never admit it. His brown shaggy hair fit him perfectly. He looked athletic. And I'm pretty sure that he found me attractive to. I've seen him looking at me a couple of times. It was best not to get to involve with him.

"No problem, Eren."

He stopped. And looked at me incredulously. "You called me Eren..."

"Whatever. Now get out of here."

He smiled and ran out of the door. I'd see him again. I just knew it. And if anything, I'd make it a point to make sure we met again. But, subconsciously, I wanted him to be a part of my future.

 **-To Be Continued-**

Translations:  
(1) "Stop talking for one second Eren!"  
(2) "I'm listening."  
(3) "I'm coming for you Eren. You, mom and dad, and we're going to run away. Far away from hear. I'm coming back for you guys. I wish I could explain it more. But I don't know if they can speak German. So, please stay safe for me."  
(4) "You can't do that! I'm not going to run away like you did. You were my like Mikasa! I loved you! I would've done anything for you. I'm done with this! I have a new life her Mikasa. I've finally bounced back on my feet from when you left. I even have a new girlfriend now. You'll always be a part of my family whenever you're ready to come back."  
(5) "I'll see you when I get back Eren. Please just pack your bags. I don't know when I'll be able to come. But I do know I'm coming. Goodbye Eren. I love you."

 _ **Notes:**_ Please let me know how it was! If you have anything to say about this story/chapter/plot, PLEASE say so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I suggest you listen to Nightcore - Talking Body (male version)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** _ I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS OVER A WEEK LATE. AND I'M ALSO REAL SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO POST THIS ON EREN'S BIRTHDAY. You know what, I won't have a specific date for this...it's to much work. It'll be here when I have the time you know? I DID MY BEST...Now about that last chapter...What did you think about Eren finally meeting Levi? I squealed...as if I didn't write this. I'm just SO excited! A little bit on Armin's history. Continue on with the story now, my fellow Ereri shippers.

* * *

 **-Armin's POV-**  
After Annie, I and Eren went to the bar he was at last night, they still found his car, surprisingly, still there. Eren decided to drive in his own car the rest of the way home while Annie and I were in drived in her car.

"I'm glad we found out Eren was okay." I commented, hoping to strike up a conversation. Annie looked at me through the corner of her eye and nodded, showing that she had heard me.

I secretly liked the other blonde girl. But Eren beat me to the chase. I was happy for my best friend though. I couldn't be mad at Eren. I didn't have the courage to approach Annie. I had liked her from the second I saw her. Eren didn't seem to pay Annie any attention until that night at BWW. If only I had come out sooner. But that wouldn't really change things. I always knew that Annie had a soft spot for Eren. I've never really been the one to hold a grudge. One way or the other, they were almost perfect for each other. I couldn't find it in my heart to dislike Eren for winning Annie over. Plus, they've been going steady for close to 6 months. I think I should just accept it now.

But my feelings for her will never go. I fell for her the moment Reiner introduced us to her. She was short, and she looked very powerful. Her features were strong also. I loved that about her. Maybe, just maybe, one day, I'll be able to get over Annie. I have a feeling that it won't be soon.

* * *

 **-Reader's POV-  
** "He's alive!" Connie shouted out as Eren, Annie and Armin walked through Eren's front door. All of his friends and mother and father were sitting in the living room awaiting his arrival.

"Awww man... and to think I thought I was going to get Eren's room."

Eren shot a glare at Jean and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you guys to."

"Eren!" Eren looked to the side and saw his mom and father stood up. They hugged their son like they hadn't seen him in years.

"Mutter. Vater." (1) Eren whispered in both of their ears. "Es tut mir leid ich dich besorgt." (2) They finally pulled apart and laughed at eachother for a while, until Eren's mom pulled his ears.

"Ow! Mom!" Carla smirked at her son and pulled the ear again. "Dies ist, was Sie fur verschwinden zu bekommen." (3) Then she released it. Earning giggles from everyone.

"Shut up you guys. Shouldn't you all be at school?"

"Of course not Eren! This was a tragic matter."

Eren grumbled, "Tragic my ass."

"Of course it was! We couldn't go to class knowing that our dear friend disappeared!"

"You all just wanted to get an excuse out of class."

Ymir shrugged her shoulders, clearly not caring. "Oops. You caught me."

"At least she's honest."

"But seriously though. At least 66% of us were worried about you." Sasha giggled while rocking back and forward in her chair. Connie high-fived her after her little comment, receiving a glare from Eren.

"That's actually higher than I expected." Eren admitted.

"But hey!" Reiner started, "At least Annie, Armin, Marco, Sasha and Historia were concerned about you!" Eren started walking off through the hallway that lead to a couple bedrooms, his being one among them. "ICH HASSE EUCH JUNGS!" (4) He yelled back at them. His father and mother shook their heads, knowing that this was how the friends showed their appreciation and love for each other.

 **-Eren's POV-**  
I entered my room. Barely escaping those fools. I lied down on my bed without removing my shoes and took in a deep breath. I was tired. But more importantly. I just couldn't get 'him' off my mind. The way his eyes shined, how toned his body was, how great he smelled, if he had interest in me-

WOAH. Stop right there Jaeger. You have a girlfriend. You are straight. You want to know if you'll ever see him again. You...want to forget what that last sentence said.

I looked through my phone photos to see if I did anything else stupid last night. Which I had. I was dumb enough to take a picture of him. Jesus fucking Christ. It should be illegal to be so casually hot. I turned off my phone and threw it on my other pillow. This guy's face and body was to dangerous for my heart. I think I'm questioning my sexuality now. I was pretty sure that I was straight...

N'aw. I'm just overthinking it. Anyone, male or female, straight or gay, can see that Levi is hot. And there's no denying it. I think even blind people could smell, hear or feel that he is hot. I wonder how he feels. I wonder if his muscles are firm and I wonder how he'll look s-

Okay. I really need to stop doing that. I turned over and placed my face into my palms. I had Annie for goodness sake. I just started to like her and this shit happens. Damn it. She would hate me for life if she found out I was thinking of another man - no - anyone else in this way.

* * *

 **-2 Weeks Later-**

What.

The.

Fuck.

You know when you're trying you best to forget something so you try things like going for a walk. And let's say the walk works for the first 2 weeks, but then, the thing you're trying to forget, just suddenly pops out of nowhere? Well that's happening to me right now.

I'm walking down this street, minding my own business, and there he is. Standing there like he's waiting for me. Damn it he looks good. But what the hell? I've been trying my best not think about him. IT WAS WORKING. Until I walk into him today. And he just so happens to make eye contact with me, great. Those silver-blue eyes do so many things to me. I barely even know this guy. Just pretend like you didn't see him. That's going to be hard since you to made eye contact. Nice one Eren. Wait a minute, that always works.

 **-Levi's POV-**  
Fucking finally. Do you know how long I've been trying to run into this brat. I know it's out of my character but, I just needed to see him again. Especially those eyes of his. When we made eye contact, he looked like he was going to jump out of his skin. I guess he wasn't trying to run into me as much as I was.

I noticed how he was standing. He looked like he saw something dangerous. It couldn't have been 'cause he saw me, right? I decided to take a few test steps by walking closer to him and- wait, what is he doing? Wait? What the actual fuck? Is...Is...

Is he actually running from me?

The fucker is running from me. He just turned around, and ran. And damn, could he run. I could probably catch up to him if I tried.

Meh, what have I got to lose? So I ran after him.

"Oi! Wait you shitty brat!"

He gave me a look over his shoulders and ran faster. I was getting to old for this.

 **-Reader's POV-**  
Eren was running. Running as fast as his feet could take him. He then heard Levi's voice call out to him. He turned his head and thought, _'He's actually chasing after me.'_ Eren sped up. _'I can't let him catch me. If I see him now. I won't be able to bare it.'_ He ran through short cut's and corners he didn't even know, until he hit a dead end. He paused, and walked backwards. Hoping to get out before Levi found him. But before he could turn around, something grabbed his wrist. It was a furious looking Levi. The grip on Eren's wrist got tighter.

"I finally caught you. You damn brat."

 _'Shit.'_ Eren thought. A blush was slowly coming across his face as he examined the other individual.

"You and me need to talk." The raven demanded.

"I-I c-can't. I, uh, have somewhere to go. Yeah."

Levi rolled his eyes, turned around and walked away, pulling the brunet with him. "That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"W-wait! Wh-where are we going?"

"Shut up and just follow me."

Eren swallowed hard. This was going to be a long day.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Translations:**_  
(1) "Mother. Father."  
(2) "I'm sorry I made you worried."  
(3) "This is what you get for disappearing."  
(4) "I HATE YOU GUYS!"

 _ **Notes:** _ I am still alive... xD Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN! MY FAVORITE TITAN KILLING FREAK! I LOVE YOU!


End file.
